Unspoken
by rocca12
Summary: "We are masters of the unsaid words, but slaves of those we let slip out." AU: Nikita Mears joins NY police as an independent consultant in the murder investigation. They don't know she is a woman of many secrets. Some of them might be very dark.
1. Part I

_Yeaaah. Another multi chap I'm starting...but I wanted to do AU for so long I couldn't resist myslef :D_

_It's more crime story than espionage. __I've decided not to make any background summary, that would spoil all the mystery. You will learn more in next chapters :) Enjoy and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

**Part I**

Nikita walks down the corridor at confident, brisk pace. She passes by offices and conference rooms, feeling cautious glares on her back.

_Back straight, head up. Stop looking around like a child in Disneyland._ She kept repeating in her head.

Building is s full of people, everyone in rush, running from one room to another among constant printer's buzzing, phone ringing. Tension is almost palpable.

_Gain their trust. Don't show anxiety , don't let them see your weakness. Be a professional. No one will doubt you unless you give them reason to. _

Walking through glass door, she enters the large office. Lots of desks, lots of employers. 14th precinct of NY police, Homicide department. Place where optimism and joy are long forgotten, buried under tons of papers describing macabre things that one person did to another. Nikita swallows seeing photographs of people murdered ,injured in every possible way hanging on the white boards. Few arrest warrants pinned randomly to the walls.

Usual busy day at the precinct. Everyone running around, shouting, talking on the phone, filling the documents. Yet each of them throw a glance at the newcomer. Some keep it for a little longer.

Nikita is aware of the impression she makes on people. Especially on men. She knows how to use it for her advantage if she needs to. But now it is not the time. She ignores all the lustful glares, struggling through the labyrinth of desks and chairs, trying not to trip over.

Focusing her eyes on the glass office at the end of the room, Nikita breathes out with relieve. From distance she sees white haired man in mid 50s talking to other one, who is turned back to her, wearing blue shirt. _This is it. _She thinks. _Time to start the show._

She knocks on the door and enters. Men fall silent, their eyes focused on the intruder. Older man watching her with knitted brows, half angry that she interrupted his meeting, half curious _who the hell is she. _

Nikita puts on a friendly yet professional smile and says: " Nikita Mears. I've been sent from the bureau as independent consultant in the investigation of Mary Hall's death. " She hands over a file holder to Jon Foldman as it says on the nameplate on his desk.

"Right. I got the info, sorry Ms. Mears." Foldman pinches the bridge of his nose as he remembered the call from the morning. "Michael leave us for a moment. "

Man in a blue shirt nods and directs his steps to the door. His eyes stay on Nikita for a while before he closes the door behind him. His appraising, somehow reluctant glare makes her feel uncomfortable. She forces her head to turn back to face white haired man while Michael leaves the room.

_Here we go. _Nikita breathes out slowly, bravely holding Foldman's gaze, waiting for him to say something.

888

Michael goes back to his desk, leaning back on his chair, holding a report in one hand pretending to read it. But his attention is still focused on Foldman's office.

Woman is young, probably in her mid twenties, very attractive. She wears well fitted houndstooth suit which perfectly matches her dark brown eyes. Hair gathered in a bun makes her look professional and totally unfun. Typical Federal agent.

"Smoking hot." He hears a voice and spins his chair around to face Lucas Perrino's cocky face.

"From FBI." Michael's eyes drifts back to her. She surely knows how to charm everyone around. He sees Foldman's sour-face is slowly replaced by acclaim for his guest.

"Means she will boss us around now? " Perrino is still behind him. "I could let her spank me."

Michael rolls his eyes seeing the dreamy gaze of his colleague. "Means she is out of your league."

Perrino snorts and sags down into his chair few desks away clearly offended.

888

Foldman leans back in his chair eyeing her up and down. "We know how to do our job Miss Mears."

"No doubt about that, sir. Yet Mary Hall was senator Kerrigan's secretary and in the circumstances of near election we find it suspicious at least. Bureau wants to handle it as discreetly as possible, that's why I was sent here, sir. Not to interfere with your investigation, only to assist and join our strength together."

He watches her carefully and nods with reluctance. "Ok. But just to be clear Miss Mears, you won't be in command. This is Michael's team and he stays in charge. Maybe bureau wants to keep their hand on the pulse but my people are capable of doing their jobs. You will watch and advise but don't think you can boss around my personnel, is that clear?"

"Absolutly, sir. "

He watches her attentively, studying her reaction. Deciding that his words made satisfactory effect, he raises from his chair, his hand extended to her. "Welcome on board agent Mears. "

888

Men in the precinct watch as Jon opens the door letting Nikita walk out before him. He stands by her side, clears his throat and says:

"Guys, this is Nikita Mears from FBI, agent Mears, this is detective Michael Bailey- head of unit, detectives Lucas Perrino and Barry Chase. "He introduced each man. They exchange the usual handshakes and polite smiles. Nikita notices that Michael's is a little bit fake. Probably thinks of her as an opponent, someone who is trying to oust him out of his position.

"Guys , fill agent Mears in and provide access to our data. We don't want uncle Sam to be pissed don't we?" Foldman smirks at his not so funny joke and goes back to his office.

"So… you are our new boss?" Michael asks trying to sound natural. The other two just kept staring at her.

"No. it's still your unit. I'm only consultant. "

"Good, cause guys wouldn't bare commands from a woman. " Michael smiles at her.

_Very handsome_. Nikita thinks stalling for a moment not able to stop staring into those green flickering eyes. She hears Perrino's chuckle. She clears her throat and remembering why is she _really _here, she says:

" So… detective Bailey, what do you've got so far?" She sits on the edge of the desk crossing arms over her chest.

Michael needs a second to collect thoughts, trying to get them back from her petite silhouette sitting on his desk. Either she didn't realize how she impacts men or she exactly knows that and uses that to her advantage. Either way she is making him angry. They have a tough investigation in their hands. Such distraction was the last thing they needed right now.

„It's Michael. Everything is there. " He points the whiteboard covered with pictures and words. "You probably have more fancy equipment in bureau but we like tradition here."

Nikita is sensing sarcasm and reserve in his comment. Somehow he is prejudiced against her.

"Mary Hall- female, 32 years old, several stab wounds to the chest killed her on the scene. Murder weapon wasn't found. She died between 7 and 9 p.m Tuesday evening. Autopsy results came this morning, we are still waiting for victim's call records and financials. As for now We've talked to victim's sister, she doesn't know anything about her potential enemies or if she was in any kind of trouble. They weren't very close. We also interrogated her Boyfriend – Jason Kerrick who claims they were in -obviously- happy relationship and he has no idea why someone would want her dead as well. Right now we crossed him out of the suspect list. He alibied out, 7 witnesses confirmed he was working at the time of the murder, he is a bartender in some fancy college bar on Lexington Street. "

Nikita nods sorting the facts in her head. She debates taking out a legal pad to write it all down before deciding against it. It wouldn't be in FBI agent style. She has to maintain the character. Shadow of smile forms on her lips as her fingers travels to her purse which has sunglasses in it. Her features school quickly as she notices Michael's raised brow and irritation on his face.

" Am I boring you agent Mears? "

" Not at all, please continue."

"This case looked like mugging gone wrong at the beginning but when 3 weeks before election leading candidate's secretary is stabbed to death we need to investigate it from every angle. "

"Anything doesn't add up? "

"Only meetings with mysterious "MeeMee" Regularly, about 3 times in a week. It was scribed in her calendar. Nor sister neither boyfriend knows what those initial stand for."

"Ok." Nikita stood up. " Can you take me to the crime scene?"

"It has been already cleaned, you won't find there anything interesting."

"I want to see it anyway."

" Right." Michael snorted. He was allergic to any peacock who thought that those three letters on his badge were making them somehow superhuman. Even if they were that much of attractive woman.

Miss smartass probably thought he and his team with 7 years of field experience missed something.

They kept sending here some douchebags from bureau once in a while to show them how the real work is done. Yet those professionals did nothing but walk around saying big words, using their fancy equipment while he and his people did the real work, hard investigation. Foldman wanted to maintain good opinion about the precinct so Michael, as head of the unit had to kiss their asses.

She wasn't the first, nor the last he has to endure. The sooner they will find the killer the faster she will be gone. "Follow me, agent Mears."

* * *

It looks different than Nikita remembered it.

Piles of documents on the desk are gone as well as the trash from under it. She is standing now in a quiet, empty apartment, full of labels with numbers of evidence, furniture dirty with the dactyloscopic powder sticking to everything around. This formerly cozy and neat apartment now became a playground for Forensics.

" I would like to talk to senator tomorrow. " she says.

" We've already talked to him." Michael snaps. She looked at him with knitted brows surprised with this hostility. He quickly schools his features.

"Senator doesn't need scandal right now. He says he is eager to cooperate and he has nothing to hide."

Nikita smiles ironically. "Everyone is hiding something. I want to ask him couple of questions, that's all."

"With all due respect agent Mears, your consultant position doesn't allow…."

" I don't care about my position agent Bailey. I want to question senator Kerrigan." Her voice stern, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't risk all getting here only to be benched by some offended cop.

" As you wish." Michael said bitterly.

Nikita sighs having a strong feeling that working with him won't be a piece of cake. She walks over to the drawer and grabs one of the photographs.

"She didn't deserve it. " She says lost in thoughts. Inhales tingling scent of a dust. Air is heavy and sticky. Not only because the apartment was locked up for the past few days and it needs fresh air. It's also the atmosphere of tragedy and unsolved murder.

All that left was a stained rug as a reminder of a life that slipped away

„She was found here. " Michael pointed the stained rug in front of her . „No signs of forced entry or a struggle. She probably knew the killer…"

He pauses as his pocket starts to vibrate. Michael takes out the phone and glances at the screen.

"Everything ok? " she asks seeing his gloomy face.

"Yeah. It's just my girlfriend. She is getting nervous when I stay after hours." He hides the phone back the back pocket of his jeans. „As far as we know, she was squeaky clean." Nikita heard his voice again. " No lover, no drugs, no debts . For now I can't think of any reason she could be killed for."

Nikita nods her head in silence.

There is one. She knows the reason why Mary was murdered. The only unanswered question is _who did this_?

Determined to find that out more than ever Nikita turns back to Michael who is leaning against the wall, clearly bored.

" I know everything I wanted, we can go. "

* * *

_Yap. Michael is taken. _

_A little bit complication to Mikita bliss. _

_It will be veery exciting and eventful relationship, I can tell that much!_

_Please review ;)_


	2. Part II

_Yay, I managed to update xD _

_Lately I am in such rush, I can barely find a time for myself. Hope you will enjoy this chapter and maybe you will have a slight idea what the story is about._

_Thank you all for very kind reviews, they really keep me going!_

* * *

**Part II**

* * *

_Thick acrid smoke is pushing into her nose and mouth, burning her lungs. Her eyes are stinging, Tears falling down her cheeks as she stares at her mother's face, just inches away. It's good to have her so close. It makes her feel a little safer. Mommy was always chasing all the monsters away. _

_Yet some monsters are more horrible than those inside her closet. Some monsters are real. _

_She can see his heavy cowboy boots dirty with mud and grass as he passes by her hideout. She holds back the cough, tries not to think about itching throat. Holding her breath she __prays that he won't find her.__ Floor boards creak as he is walking around the room, gets silent when he leaves. Chocking back the tears, she reaches out to touch mommy's skin. With trembling fingers she touches her still warm face, closing dead, wide open eyes, whispering the last goodbye. Thick smoke is chocking her._

Nikita sits up rapidly on the bed, feeling the cold sweat covering her body, old scars are burning like they would be newly open. Her fingers reach out, blindly feeling for the clock on the nightstand. She presses the button lightening the clock's face.

3.54 a.m.

She brushes hair away from her face and switches on the night lamp. Momentarily blinded by sharp light Nikita feels a massive headache coming. She was getting those nightmares a lot lately. Ever since she started digging into her parents murder case, she saw them covered in blood every time she closed her eyes.

Feeling that she won't get much more sleep that night, Nikita crawls out of the bed and heads out for a run.

* * *

"Nikita? What kind of name is that? " Kristie says rubbing cream into her hands, sitting on the bed. Still surprised by Michael's sudden yet careless mention of some new woman in his unit, she stares at him intrigued.

He doesn't answer; too busy struggling with his tie.

Intrigued officially turns into suspicious.

"Is she hot?" Kristie keeps asking.

"She's FBI. " Michael rolls his eyes in response, ripping the tie off his neck, irritated. "Will you help me with this?"

"Sure." She says feeling a little bit better. From his tone she can say that he doesn't like her. Kristie walks over to him and he hands her the tie over. "Maybe I will come over some day and take her for the coffee. Who knows, Maybe we will become friends. " she says as her fingers work with the material gracefully.

" Mhm, whatever you like…" Michael glances at his watch. If he doesn't get in the car in 2 minutes, he will be late for the meeting with senator.

"Here you go. Not that hard after all."

"I'd die without you hon. Gotta go! "Michael gives her quick peck on the lips and grabbing keys in hurry he storms out of the room.

* * *

They enter large office, furnished very tastefully and with splendor. Beige walls decorated with classic paintings of Rembrandt, very comfortable looking couch and beautiful mahogany desk in the middle were leaving no doubts about senator's resources.

"Detective Bailey? Didn't expect you so soon. Any breakthroughs? " senator Thomas Kerrigan welcomes them with wide smile, which somehow seemed to be honest. A rare thing in a politician. Adding to this his plump frame and greying hair, he looked more like a friendly uncle than a serious opponent in the political fight. Also, as Nikita noted in mind, he has quite charming British accent.

Nikita feels sick seeing his enthusiasm. He seems to be thrilled being in the center of attention. Mary's death somehow was a boost for his campaign. He and the tragedy that hit his department has been the topic number one on the mouth of everybody.

His glance , at first focused on Michael, drifts over to her slowly. As their eyes meet, Kerrigan's smile fades, his mouth open with inarticulate question. He stares at her intrigued.

"Not yet. Senator, I'd like you to meet agent Nikita Mears from FBI. " Michael seems to be blind at this sudden interest.

" FBI? "Kerrigan's head snaps up at Michael again. "I don't understand."

"I'm here to ask you about your relationship with Mary Hall senator." Nikita watchfully observes his reaction. She can swear he has become nervous when Michael introduced her.

"Well, I've already told everything to detective Bailey, I don't know if there is…"

"I'm sure one more time wouldn't hurt, senator." She says dryly. Michael throws her murderous look which she successfully ignores. "How long did you know miss Hall Mr. Kerrigan?"

"She worked as my secretary for 6 months."

"How would you describe your relationship?"

"Well… Typical. She was my employee, very good one, I valued her work, but our relationship never left the walls of this office if that's what you are implying." A dash of anger in his voice made Nikita even more inquisitive. "Where were you on Tuesday night, between 7 and 9 p.m?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Ok. I think we are done here." Michael discretely elbows her side. "My apologies, senator."

"Not yet. " She cuts off turning back to senator. "I'm interested in Miss Hall's work, especially last few assignments. I want to see her desk, as well as talk to her colleagues. " she states in demanding tone.

888

30 minutes later, senator watches them walk out of the building. His attention still focused on the woman. She seems irrationally familiar. A feeling that he has met her before didn't leave him since the moment he laid his eyes on her. He is beyond certain, he has seen that face before.

888

"What was that?" Michael snaps once they are alone in the parking garage.

"What was what?" Nikita can't hide irritation and anger at him for what happened.

"You treated him like a felon back there and he is not even on our suspect list!"

"And why is that?" She explodes. "Because he is too rich or too famous? He should be as much of a suspect as everyone who knew Mary Hall. "

"He is a senator for god's sake! Running in election this year! Maybe in FBI you can treat everybody like shit, but we respect people of higher rank. "

They are already by the car yet neither of them wants to get in. Their raised voices echo off the walls of the parking garage.

"Higher rank my ass! I know that Thomas Kerrigan is good friend of your captain. That's why you handle him with kid gloves."

"You know what, I am starting to think you don't want to catch Mary Hall's murderer. You just want him to be senator Kerrigan."

"And you keep kissing his ass making him feel unpunished!" Nikita turns around and heads the opposite way. Spending any minute more with that self-centered jackass would be too much.

"Where are you going? " He yells after her.

"Walking. I need some air."

"Unbelievable." He shakes his head getting into the car. Somehow with senator around, her bitch mode was on.

* * *

Her heels are tapping on the marble floor as she points towards the elevator. It's open so she quickens her pace. With her, enters a man with a briefcase. He is young and quite handsome with short dark hair and well fitted suit. He seems to be absentminded, his thoughts still at the office.

City of workaholics. Nikita presses 22, her new friend's pick is 27. She watches flashing lights of succeeding floors and thinks about everything that happened today. It will be much tougher that she originally thought. Kerrigan is very slippery and very powerful. But that's not enough to stop her. She will get him. She hears a ring and the elevator stops. When she walks out of it, , she looks once more at the man with the briefcase. He stares ahead, probably didn't even notice he had company.

Nikita presses the doorknob, not bothering to knock. She knows the door is open.

"You should lock your door. It's a dangerous city. "

This apartment always made her feel like Alice n the rabbit hole. It is spacious, modern and full of high tech gear. As befits serious hacker with nickname "The Lizard" everything here is concentrated around computers.

Scrawny blonde man in his mid 30ties jumps surprised with her voice, bowl with cereal shatters all around the floor creating interesting milk patterns on wooden boards.

"Niks…..stop creeping up on me! " he gasps and starts to collect the larger glass pieces from the floor.

Nikita silently hands him the dustpan and the rag.

"Tough day huh?" He glances up at her sad face.

"You can say that. I've talked to Kerrigan."

"And?" he puts the dustpan away, curious what she has to say.

Nothing. " Nikita shrugs her shoulders sagging into the couch. "This detective Bailey didn't let me question him. " she says irritated.

"You think it's really him?"

"I'm not sure… but who else would that be? Mary called me that she was checking Kerrigan's financials, looking for any abnormalities and she has something. Nearly 3 hours later she was dead. That's not a coincidence Will."

Nikita stands up and walks toward the window. She always loved that view. On the 22nd floor things could be really put into perspective. And New York in the moonlight was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

"What have we done?" She stares blankly ahead.

"Hey, we've talked about this. You couldn't have known." Will sends her reassuring smile.

"That's the problem. I should've known."

For a long moment they stay in silence. From Nikita's crumpled figure Will can read there is something else eating her away.

"They know about MeeMee." she finally speaks.

"I knew they would. " he nods pensively. "But it doesn't mean they will connect the dots." He grabs her hand and gives it a little squeeze. " Don't worry Niks."

Will was staring at her with concern. She was one of the best people he ever knew. Maybe she denied it but he could see how much it costs her. To chase the ghosts trying to find the killer, to go through it all again. It was destroying her.

"Nik…. You know I was never a fan of this idea?"

"I know. If you want to back down, it's okay. "

"No, no it's not that. I think… I think you should back down." He says "Now, when you still can."

No. I have gotten too far. Mary died because I started digging into this. I won't let her death come to waste. "

"I don't want to find you with knife in your chest."

"You are really great friend you know that?" She was touched by concern in his voice. " But I'm big girl now and I'm not quitting Will. I will end this, no matter what it takes."

Will swallows hard, trying to chase away all the dark thoughts. " That's the answer I was afraid of"

* * *

Please leave a review! ;)


	3. Part III

_Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for support for this story :) You rock! I loooooved to read your ideas and guesses what will happen next and what is Nikita's secret. _

_Sadly you all were wrong ;) There is a big twist coming, but not just yet! Keep thinking though! Promise, it will become clearer with the next few chapters. _

_A little explanation about why I use only Michael and Nikita character in this story. I decided to create completely new identities, new names because apart from Mikita, everyone else is soo much not like in the show. I didn't want you to ascribe the personalities from "Nikita" to those characters... It might be a little confusing to find out who is who but I hope that will change. :) _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Part III**

* * *

_She lost the track of time._

_Doesn't know what the day , what the month is. All she knows, all she feels is an impossible need of a hit. Her body is shaking, shivering uncontrollably, desperately begging for ketamine. It keeps her up, chases the memories away giving her blissful numbness. _

_Lurching, she enters an old brick building, ignoring the red letters painted clumsily on the front door. : "Building for demolision. Keep out."_

_She walks all the way up, into the dimly lightened room, roll of notes clenched in her hand. Her shifty eyes looking for him, bursting through the thick smoke. She is passing by the table with a little pocket mirror with the remains of white powder, empty bottle of whiskey and few cigarettes. She spots him lying limply on a couch in stained vest which was white at the time of it's greatness. His hand is resting on the naked back of a woman. Both are sleeping. Nikita nudges his arm. _

_„Chris….."_

_„Chris…. I need a hit."_

_He opens one eye and mumbles something unrecognizable. _

_ "Chris… I've got the money."_

_He is awake now, crawling out of the sofa, waking up the girl as well. Chris stands on shaky legs and eyes her up._

_" MeeMee, what can I do for you?" He brushes a lock of hair out of her face. She takes one step back, disgusted with the touch of his fingers on her skin. Chills run down her back as she notices the spark of anger in his eyes. Swallowing hard, with trembling fingers she hands him over the roll of paper bills._

_He takes the money, estimating their amount. Then he smiles scoffingly, showing his black ruined teeth and cracked lips. „Not enough."_

_„It's.. .it's hundred bucks…"_

_„Price is higher now. This month it goes for 200, am I right Sierra?" he turns back to the girl on the couch. She doesn't answer. Disorientated and trembling from cold she is collecting her clothes from the floor. _

_"What? You can't…please….I need…"_

_"I know what you need MeeMee..." He stares at her with lustful eyes, grabbing her butt. _

_She slaps him across the face, taking few steps back. "Get your hands off me!"_

_The floor is cold as she lands there with a loud thump. Chris is on top of her before she realizes what's going on. The jagged edges of the concrete are hurting her skin as she tries to free herself from his grip. When she feels his disgustful stinky breath on her, something wild awakes in her. She feels the strength, the will to survive. She turns into wild animal , fighting for life. She bites his arm bringing out a savage scream from his throat. She feels the disgustful metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Cursing and moaning Chris presses his one hand on her neck, choking her, with other one he grabs her thigh. Choking she tries to catch another breath, her lungs desperately begging for air. Her fingernails sink into his skin as she is blindly scratching his face. A glass bottle flickers above Chris's head before crashing on it with deaf sound. She instinctively closes her eyes, protecting them from the tiny glass pieces which are cutting her face. Chris's limp body is still pinning her down with his weight. Air fills her lungs again once the grip on her neck loosens. _

_She never felt more sober and alive than in the moment when she crawled from under him, coughing and gasping. Still on the ground she sees Sierra with a remains of bottle in her hand. _

_"Is he…is he dead?" She asks with trembling voice._

_"Nah…" Sierra throws the neck of a bottle on the floor. "He is just going to have a huge headache when he wakes up." _

_Sierra stares at her for a moment, compassion and pain cross her face as she smiles thinly: " Get out of here kid and don't ever come back."_

* * *

Nikita's hand is nervously tapping on the desk, while she stares at the computer screen, pretending to read some random web site. In fact she is peeking above it, watching Foldman's office. From her desk she has a really good view on what is going on there. With breath stuck in her lungs she observes Michael and his boss talking. She still couldn't really adjust to call captain Foldman _her boss. _She doesn't feel like she belongs here.

She quickly glances at her watch. He summoned Michael over 15 minutes ago and from the look captain threw her in the meantime, she knows it is about her talk with senator Kerrigan. Only thing she doesn't know is why would he summon Michael instead of her.

" We have something!" She hears an enthused voice. Her head snaps up at Barry Chase entering the precinct, proud, flapping a document in his hand.

Nikita peeks one more time at Foldman's office before giving her full attention to Barry.

"This…." Barry says pointing the document with his finger "is the testimony of vic's neighbor -Ava Carson who claims that Mary Hall was having an heated conversation with Kevin Finch from two floors below just night before her death."

Maybe that is just a regular talk. Maybe he is just an easy going boss who wants to know his underlings better . _And maybe monkeys will fly_. It's definitely not just a chit chat.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?" Nikita's head snaps towards her colleague.

"We have a suspect."

"Right, Kevin Finch." Nikita knits her brows. That name does ring a bell.

"Who is Kevin Finch?" Michael interposes walking out of Foldman's office.

Nikita's eyes follow his perfectly schooled figure to his desk, watch him settling down in the chair, trying to read something from his face.

Barry sighs irritated, all his joy took off like air from the leaky balloon. " He is our new suspect, a neighbor who had a fight with our vic, just a day before she was murdered."

" This is good." Michel nods with acclaim "Anything more on the guy?" His eyes travel from Nikita to Barry and then back to Nikita staying on her a little longer. When their eyes meet, she feels her cheeks burning.

"He moved in only two weeks ago." Barry adds shrugging his shoulders,

Nikita enters the name into database. Michael watches as she leans toward computer screen with eyes narrowed, deeply focused on what she is reading. Her right hand travels to her ear, pinches the earlobe and she bites her lower lip. He finds something oddly fascinating about this.

"He has quite a criminal record. " Nikita says still focused on the screen. "Drug possession, back when he was 19, few random assaults, drunk driving and again drug possession." She does the earlobe thing again. Michael clears his throat.

"He moves in, fights with her and she conveniently ends up dead 24 hours later? Have uniforms bring him in." He turns to Barry.

"He is already in interrogation room, waiting for you."

Michael pushes himself out of his chair and turns towards the door, pausing after only a couple of steps. " Nikita are you coming?"

* * *

She stops him just before they enter the interrogation room. Michael has already hand on the doorknob when she says: " Michael…. If Foldman has any rancor to you about yesterday …"

"It doesn't matter." He answers, maybe a little too fast. "Just make sure it won't happen again."

"Of course." She nods eagerly nor entirely sure if she can keep that promise.

Once they are inside, they see a man in a white shirt, few top bottoms undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, arms crossed over his chest as he is looking at them with arrogance, one brow raised. Definitely a macho type.

Usually people were humbling here. Small space, one table and three chairs, large two way mirror on the wall and a camera in the corner. No windows, only one door. That could give creeps.

"I'm detective Michael Bailey, this is my consultant- agent Nikita Mears. " Nikita didn't fail to notice the emphasis on the word "consultant. "We have a couple of questions for you, Mr Finch." They sit down in front of him.

"How well did you know Mary Hall, Mr. Finch?" Michael opens a legal pad and puts out a pen from his pocket. Nikita is sitting silently, letting him lead this interrogation. Her eyes are focused on Finch trying to remember where else did she hear that name.

"I didn't know her. We were neighbors. I've seen her once in a while in the elevator. Nothing special." Kevin shrugs his shoulders.

" Really? Our witness saw you and Miss Hall fighting 24 hours before her death. What was the fight about?"

"Witness? " Finch raises his voice. "Is that this old Ava Something? She is a psychopath! You should look into her. She lives for the fuss like this! And she doesn't like me because I stepped on her cat once."

"Mr. Finch." Michael leans forward." You were there, and denying the facts won't help you now, it can only make things worse. I'm going to ask you again. What was the argument about?" Michael's voice is very calm yet stern and cold. Nikita thought she wound want to be on the opposite side of the table right now.

"I don't remember." He stutters.

"It was merely a week ago. I suggest you think harder. "

" I don't know! What does it matter anyway?"

There. Images swirls through her mind as she remembers where did she hear that name before. Mary told her about Kevin Finch. She called him Captain Ego because of his very high self-confidence. Nikita smiled to herself. She couldn't describe him better. He certainly lied about not knowing her.

She discretely glances into his file, smiles when her suspitions turn to be right.

"I'm curious Mr. Finch…." Nikita begins. " Why would you choose this building?"

"What do you mean?" Finch sounds bewildered.

" I mean…" she leans slightly forward. " You work 20 blocks away, the neighborhood is dodgy and still, rents are quite high. Why would you suddenly move there, ditching a comfy apartment in Manhattan?"

I don't know…I just…. I needed change . There is not much more to it." He starts to sweat.

Nikita knows she is on the right track. She catches Michael's glance, he is staring at her with eyes wide open, clueless what is she doing. She leans forward to him and noiselessly whispers "Trust me on this one"

"I think there is, Mr Finch. How long have you two been together?" Nikita continues.

"What?"

Michael seems surprised but Finch on the other hand seems… caught.

"I….we didn't… well.. that was a long time ago." He surrenders. " It doesn't matter."

"It does matter because she was the reason you moved into the building, you wanted to get her back didn't you? And when she said no, you killed her." Michael steps in, taking over.

" I didn't kill anyone." Kevin drawls. "Ok, yes. I missed her and I wanted us to get back together so I rent this god damn apartment and I tried to talk to her but she said no and I let it go!" He sighs. " I think that whatever got her killed, it had to be her past."

" What past?" Michael looks at him intrigued.

" It was one of the reasons we broke up. Whenever I wanted to ask her about her life before we've met, she would shut me down, change subject, anything to avoid an answer. With time I got more curious and more…suspicious. I did my own digging. But I found nothing and she broke up with me when she found out I'm spying on her."

"That's a nice story Mr Finch." Nikita says. " But you are the only one with the motive and the possibility to kill Mary Hall. We've found the DNA of the killer do you think if we will take a sample from you, it will be a match?"

"I didn't do it."

"Where were you Tuesday night between 7 and 9 p.m?"

"At home. In bed." He tried to sound confident but this time, it doesn't work. Tremble in his voice was obvious sign, he is lying.

"Home which is surprisingly one floor below the murder scene? You could sneak out and back in without anyone notice it." Nikita states.

"You are going to stay here for a while. " Michael stands up, Nikita follows behind him. They leave.

* * *

"Ok, so as soon as the lab will have the DNA results we can charge Finch? " Perrino leans back in his chair, surprised how quickly they may close this case.

"If it will be a match." Michael nods." But I feel it's him."

"It looks like there is not much work left, let's go grab a drink. " Perrino jumps out of his chair "Guys? Are you going? " He turns to the rest of his friends. Barry nods eagerly, switching off his computer and grabbing few belongings.

Nikita raises her sight from the files piling up on her desk. " Aam.. No.. I don't drink. Sorry guys."

Really? Barry Chase raises his brows. "Jeez Mears, how did you survived in this world…. Michael? You?"

"I will pass. I'm taking Kristie on a late dinner tonight. "

"Ok, dullpants…" He shrugs his shoulders and grabs a coat. "See you tomorrow."

After boys are gone precinct gets awkwardly silent. Michael glances at Nikita form above his computer screen as she is deep in reading files from Mary's desk from the office.

"Why are you still reading this?" He asks curious. "Finch is our guy."

" I don't know. I've got the feeling that there is much more to the story than we think." She says head never leaving the page she is reading.

More to the story which is in other words, she is still after senator Kerrigan. Michael rolls his eyes refraining from making a comment. He stands up. "Ok. I'm going for a coffee. Do you want some?"

" No, thank you, I'm good."

She probably changed her mind, because few minutes later he hears a rustle and as he looks up, he she is standing in the door, one hand resting on the doorframe.

"Do you have a moment?"

Michael nods yes, turning his attention back at coffee machine which was pouring dark liquid into his glass.

"Listen… " she leans her back against a counter next to him, silently weighing her next words.

"I get it that you don't like me. But I'm not here to steal your job or to prove you anything. I want to solve this case. I think we can find common ground here, don't you think?"

"As long as you stop making your own calls."

"I will see about that." She smiles . "Don't worry, after this case is closed, you will never see me again."

Michael watches as she goes back to her desk grabbing pen and legal pad, picking up where she left off.

_"Everyone is hiding something._" her words reverberate in his brain.

He couldn't get rid of a feeling that she knows more than she tells. There was always so much beyond words with her, so much unspoken.

Bringing his attention back to reality, he puts two spoons of sugar into his coffee and stirs the liquid surprised with the twitch of regret that appears with the thought that very soon she will be gone from his life.

* * *

_That was looong ;) I hope it didn't bore you completely..._

___As a hint for future, I will tell you that not without a reason I don't use Nikita's name in the flashbacks ;) _

_So, as always, please review! _


	4. Part IV

_Extra quick update, because of your incredible reviewing support and also because I'm leaving soon for international internship and won't be able to update for quite a long time._

_This chapter (as well as the next one) is concentrated on Nikita -Will backstory._

_As usual I own nothing._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Part IV**

* * *

_Glass shatters with loud piercing sound, spatters all across the ground, crunching under her feet as she gets in._

_Still clenching the crowbar in her hand, she looks around, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness._

_It's a goldmine._

_Heart jumps up in her chest from excitement. She has never seen anything like it. Room is spacious, full of pricey objects._

_She has never seen so many high tech electronic appliances. She can't name the half of them but she knows one thing. They are very expensive._

_She takes few steps forward, abashed by the surrounding. Her feet sink into the ridiculously soft carpet as she approaches a dresser where the DVD player stands. Silently gasping with fascination, her fingers trace it's smooth and cold surface._

_"Have you lost your way, kiddo?" she hears a masculine voice, momentarily blinded by the flashlight as she turns back to look at him. Her hand instinctively comes up to cover her eyes._

_At the opposite side of room she sees tall, scrawny man with blonde hair tousled from sleep. Pointing a gun at her._

_She immediately ducks to the left trying reach the window she broke. A click of cocked gun stops her._

_"I wouldn't do that" Man says dryly._

_She freezes on the spot, breath stuck in her lungs as she stares at him._

_" Put that down." He points the crowbar in her hand then takes few steps back to the wall, switching the lights on, gun still raised._

_She doesn't twitch._

_"If you don't drop it, I'll be forced to shoot you. And I really don't want to stain the carpet. "_

_With gritted teeth she loosens the grip on the metal. It's not much useful against a gun. Crowbar falls on the furry carpet with a thump._

_"You are not a first class thief aren't you? "_

_..._

_"Next time I'd recommend to check if anyone is home before smashing a window so loud that even the dead would wake up. "_

_….._

_He sighs seeing she is trembling, dirty hair plastered to her gaunt face. He lowers the gun a bit._

_"You are still a kid." His voice softens as he eyes her up, estimating her age as 18 at the most. "Where are your parents?"_

_…._

_He sees her fist clenching._

_"Do you have a place to sleep?"_

_….._

_"Can you speak at all?"_

_"Are you calling the cops or can I go?"_

_"To let you rob my neighbors? " He snorts rolling his eyes. "No way, sunshine. You are staying here until morning."_

_He leads her upstairs, to the door at the end of the hallway. She doesn't tear a sight of him, neither does he, gun still raised. Man opens the door, letting her in. She reluctantly steps in, keeping her eyes on his glock._

_" Sorry, but I will keep this. Very closely."_

_She lets herself look around the room, first thing estimating her chances for a possible escape. It's the second floor,no trees outside, so jumping out of a window would be risky._

_Her jaw drops slightly as she sees how beautiful it is. Room is very cosy, she haven't seen such luxury in a long time. Large bed beside the window, a desser, armchair, cofeetable and other door at the opposite wall._

_"You can sleep here, bathroom in behind those door. " He eyes her up, glancing at her hunched figure in way too big stained shirt, jeans torn in few places, her bruised arms and legs. " Take a shower before you touch anything would you?"_

_She ignores him, her fingers tracing the delicate fabric of duvet on the edge of perfectly made up bed._

_"In the top drawer should be some clothes, not your size but at least they are clean."_

_He raises eyebrows at her waiting for a sign that she understood anything he just said. Her face is emotionless and pale under the thick layer of dirt._

_"Ok, Kid. Forgive me, but I will lock the door behind. For my own safety."_

_When the door shut close behind him, girl lets herself for a smile. Locks have never been a problem for her._

* * *

Nikita is sitting at the counter in Will's apartment, with fingers tracing the smooth edge of the wine glass, staring blankly ahead.

"So…" Will starts, bored with staring at her, concerned by the fact she hasn't spoken since she got here. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember the night we've met?"

"You mean the night you broke into my house to rob me and then get stoned? Yeah. I recall that."

Nikita pinches the bridge of her nose, slightly embarrassed by the memories. Then she looks at him, ready to ask the question that was always bugging her ever since, but she was too afraid to ask it. " Why didn't you call the cops? Why did you let me stay?"

His genuine laugh baffles her. " I've asked myself that question many times too. Well..I surprised myself that night."

"Actually…" Nikita pauses debating whether to share the long hidden detail . "I surprised myself too. I opened that door, Will… I sneaked out and stopped by your bedroom door listening if you are asleep. I still wanted to rob you and get the hell out of there. "

"Then Why didn't you?"

"Because no one else believed in me before. You believed that I can be a better person and stay there. And I really wanted to be that person. "

Will smiles, and pours more wine into his glass, avoiding her gaze, feeling awkward with the care and admiration in her eyes. He could never understand why she looks up to him. He is not a good guy. He is a hacker, small thief, generally a con man. Somehow she is able to see only good things in him.

"So…" He clears his throat, raising his glass in silent toast. " Tell me something more about detective Bailey."

"Why are you so interested in him?" Nikita raises eyebrow at her friend.

"Because every time he comes up in the conversation your eyes melt. I know that look Niks, he got to you." Will sends her cocky smile.

"No he didn't." she snaps. "I know the guy for three weeks. He is nothing but mean and arrogant jerk."

"Yes he did. And the only reason why You are prejudiced to him is that you actually start to like him. And you don't want to like him too much because he is taken, am I right?

"Ok, maybe we started to get along better but it doesn't mean that I like him." She glances at him suspiciously " You never leave your place, what do you even know about people? "

"I'm a great observer. " he shrugs his shoulders leaning back in the chair. "Did you know that his girlfriend hasn't visited him since three days, and each night he spends alone staring at the TV screen?"

"You bugged his place?!" She growls. "That's low, Will. Even for you."

"I just wanted to check who are you working with. He could be a serial killer as far as I know. Police is full of creeps these days."

"Bugging people houses and spying on their private life kind of creeps? Stop it now!"

"Ok, Ok . " he raises hands in surrender, still smiling ironically as he looks at his wrist watch " But…..It's 10.30 p.m, he is probably taking shower right now. Wanna take a peek?"

"Ok, I'm gonna leave now" she empties the wine glass, sliding herself out of the high stool "And I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear the last part."

"Oh, You totally wanna look! I know you do! I'll burn you a CD if you ask nicely! " She hears him laughing when she leaves, slumming the door shut.

* * *

"This room is a disaster." Michael states entering the conference room. Main table is covered with neat stacks of documents, some of them lying free, some of them still in boxes piling up by the wall. Her desk was apparently too small for this. She moved here three days ago and it looked like she hasn't left it ever since. When he was coming to work she was already here, when he was leaving home she was still here.

Her head snaps up at him, her fingers hovering above one of the cartoons.

"This room is fine. I know where everything is and what everything is. What brings you here?"

Michael sighs sinking down into one of the chairs. "Looks like you were right."

"I usually am." She smiles, her eyebrow flickering up slightly. " About what was I right this time?"

"Kevin Finch is not our guy."

"What? How?"

"Not only his DNA doesn't match the one we've found on the victim but he also alibied out."

"Was he really home alone?"

"Oh, he was home but he wasn't alone. He had a romantic company that night."

"If he had alibi why didn't he tell us from start?"

"Maybe because of the type that romantic company was. He spent a night with a charming lady called Candy. She was a prostitute. That's why he hid that from us."

"So… he'd rather go to jail, than to admit he can't keep it in the pants?"

"Yap. We're back at square one. Please tell me you found something here."

"No luck so far." she glances at him suspiciously. "You didn't came here only to tell me this, did you?"

"No." he laughs. "Point for you agent Mears. I'm also checking if you are really sleeping here."

"What?"

"Boys think you moved in here. We made a bet about that actually."

She rolls her eyes at him and grabs another box.

"Are you so dedicated to all of your cases? " He stares up at her, his head quirked to one side as he studies her face.

" I try to take everything personally. It helps me be in it 100 %."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Not hungry" she says not tearing her sight out of the document she is reading.

"Wrong answer. I'm inviting you to a dinner."

Nikita's head snapps up at him. "What about Kristie? Don't you have plans for the evening?"

"She is with her friends in Hamptons. You are saving me from sitting home alone staring at TV. Come on, I know really good place nearby. "

One glance at the piles of paper and she makes a decision." Fair enough. Lead the way."

* * *

"When you said "a great place nearby" I wasn't exactly picturing a hot dog stand across the street." Nikita laughs chewing her bite of the hot dog. "It's pretty good though."

"See? I'd never lie to you." He sends her one of his most charming smiles. " It's best hot dog stand in NY, and it's open 24/7. "

Suddenly swallowing the food comes her really hard.

Lying. She is literally drowning in the sea of lies. And somehow lying to Michael was sticking in her throat.

They eat in silence, sitting on a bench admiring New York at night.

"You know… "Michael starts. "I can't stop thinking about what Finch said about Mary's past. I mean… We examined her thoroughly. Single child, no siblings, raised only by her grandmother. She grew up in north Michigan, graduated in 02, studied in Columbia…. Couple of part time jobs, and then she got into the senator's office as a secretary. There is no criminal record, no mystery, nothing that she would want to hide… So why would she be so anxious about her past?"

"Maybe Finch just misread signs." Nikita shrugs her shoulders.

"No." Michael shakes his head, " I called her latest boyfriend- Jason. He had the same impression as Finch. She was keeping a lot to herself."

" Well… whatever that is, we will find out." Nikita says taking another bite.

Michael nods pensively and falls silent, his shoulder tensed as he stares ahead lost in thoughts.

"I was going to propose to her... Kristie, I mean." he says out of the blue.

Nikita chokes, surprised by this sudden confession. "Was? " she stutters.

"Maybe still am, I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders. "I have doubts lately."

"Doubts about marriage or about Kristie being the right girl?"

"Both… I mean….she is amazing… really. Funny, smart, beautiful…" he pauses letting out a laugh. "Nikita you have ketchup on your nose."

He watches as she quickly wipes it off with a napkin. "Coninue." she prompts softly.

"… But I feel like we belong to two different worlds. My job…it's tough to look at all those horrible things and then go back home and pretend like everything is all right. It's not. And Kristie doesn't understand that."

"Did you try talking to her about it?"

He sighs. " Kristie is…specific kind of girl. She avoids any difficult topic, ignores it, pretends like nothing happened. For the two years we've been together we have never fought about anything. Impossible right? Everyone thinks we are a perfect couple. But I'd rather have fights with her instead of sweeping it all under a rug. I feel like we are sitting on a bomb which someday will explode, destroying us. " He makes a pause , taking a sip of coke. "Everyone is telling me that I won't find a better wife. That I'm a lucky man….. What if they are right? What if this is as good as it gets?" Michael turns to look at her. " What do you think?"

Nikita laughs. "It doesn't matter what I think Michael. _You_ are going to marry her. _You_ have to know whether this is the right decision, screw what other people think!"

Michael quickly learnt the difference in her reactions. Once her features are so schooled, you could think there is no emotion at all. "Iron Lady " - he called her in his thoughts. But that was just a mask. Sometimes she was letting it down, baffling him with the genuineness of her feelings.

Like right now for example. Her eyes sparkling, full of life and true concern as he was sharing his doubts with her.

"You are right" He nods and clinks his coke tin with hers. "Cheers"

That woman was a hell of a mystery for him. A mystery he hoped, one day, to solve.

"You know….I was wrong about you." He confesses " You are not that bad"

She laughs, smile spread across her face. "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

It's already 7. 30 p.m. when Jon Foldman switches off the lights in his office, ready to go home. He grabs the coat from the hanger, when his phone rings.

He glances at the screen, before picking up. "Thomas! It's nice to hear you!"

"I'm sorry if this is too late, but I'm calling to ask about the case. Any progress?"

"We are still checking the leads, nothing solid yet, but I assure you Michael is the best detective I have and he will solve this case."

"It would be good." He hears a sigh and pause on the other side. "People are starting to develop some really ridiculous theories…. There are whispers that I had something to do with her death. Can you believe it? My own secretary! My right god damn hand! "

He hears another pause as senator is calming his nerves. " My doctor says to limit the stress. How can I do that when 3 weeks before the election something like that happens?! At first it wasn't even that tragic, journalists everywhere, my electorate was growing fast, but now... ok, enough old man's grumbling. There is one more thing I'd like to discuss with you... I was thinking about making a foundation of Jack and Caroline Sommers name. "

Foldman feels all the blood draining from his face as senator continues. "You know… Jack was our best friend and such a great politician. He was smart, had so much passion…. I was sure his career will be outstanding. He and Caroline were such happy couple. And their girl…. " He sighs… " such tragedy…."

"It's been many years ago, Thomas. What makes you bring it up all of a sudden?"

" I don't know, Ever since I met this FBI agent I can't get them out of my head. There was something in her eyes that reminded me of Jack. She had the same spark. We can't let that kind of people go to waste just because they can't afford tuition fee and I was thinking….."

Jon is no longer listening to Kerrigan's mumbling. His fingers clenches around the phone, eyes drift to agent Mears's desk. "Really?"

* * *

_Little change: Nikita is not a vegetarian as you've already noticed ;)_

_Please, review!_


	5. Part V

_Knock Knock! Do you still remember me? _

_Yeah... It's been a while ;) _

_My internship got a little bit longer than I expected... and I forgot about God's world for a while. _

_It was amazing experience but I'm glad to be back!_

_Sorry for a long wait but here you have a really long piece in return :D:D_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Part V**

* * *

"_You look hungry" his eyes slides down from her pale face and pursed lips, assessing her figure hunched on the kitchen stool. _

_He puts a plate in front of the girl, hoping for some reaction. A word, a nod, something more than an empty glare fixed on the table._

"_It's just a sandwich." He sinks into a chair in front of her. " I'm not going to poison you."_

_They both feel awkward, lurking on one another like wild animals locked in one cage. It's been a while since he had a human visitor in his home. _

_He was usually surrounded by people with nicks instead of names, faces hidden behind avatars. Emotions reduced to gifs and emoticons. _

_And there it is, a real 3d human being. _

"_You look much better without crowbar in your hand. We still need to work on that grumpy face of yours though."_

_The girl didn't move from her previous position, tugging the sleeves of her way too big sweater. She neither joins the conversation, nor acknowledges his presence. That reminds him why does he limit himself to the on-line contacts. _

_He takes the chance to get a better look at her. Her sunken cheeks shows that life was nothing but brutal for her. That girl never smiles. He feels a pit in his stomach thinking where could she be right now if it weren't for all she's been through._

" _Listen…" He leans forward, forcing her to look at him. " I can help you. But you need to help yourself first. " His glare stops at the crook of her elbow. " You can stay here for as long as you want, but you have to stop using, understood?"_

_A flicker of surprise in her eyes is quickly replaced by mistrust tells him she listens to him. "You know nothing about me. "_

"_I know who you are. And where you came from." He holds her gaze and takes a deep breath_. _"I've run your prints."_

"_You did what?" her voice is hoarse and sharp._

"_Hey, you've lost your right to judge me when you broke my window, kid. Want to talk about it?"_

_And then she is silent again, neglecting eye contact, deeply focused on the tiny scratches on the table surface. _

_He takes it as a no. _

"_How?" Her mouth twisted up in a sardonic smile when she met his gaze again. "How possibly can you help me?" _

"_With a new identity you may start over, leave it all behind." He leans slightly towards her, weighing every word, still unsure if what he is doing is right. " I can make that happen. I can help you disappear. "_

_"I think we will become friends." __His lips pull up in a smile seeing shock on her face. "_ I'm Will. What name would you like to have kid?"

* * *

And...? Do you think she is into me?"

"What?" Nikita looks at Luke Perrino disorientated, pen wiggling between her fingers as she tries to get back to the reality. " Who?"

"Cindy, the girl from the Kerrigan's office we've interrogated yesterday. " Lucas rolls his eyes at her ignorance. "The one I am telling you about for the last 10 minutes but your mind is clearly somewhere else. "

"Cindy… right, that blonde girl with a little too big…teeth?" The picture of young woman who was dangerously reminding her of a Barbie doll appeared in her mind. "Well, you will never know until you try, right?"

"So you think I should summon her again for an interrogation and maybe ask for a number? "

"Well… I'd try something more…. subtle. Maybe come over to her after work and simply invite her to a dinner. "

He nods his head pensively, speculating which idea is better. Mears is a girl, so there is a high chance that she is right. "Thanks Mears, you are awesome! " He jumps out of his chair and eagerly leaves the office, passing by Michael in the door, throwing him a quick " Hi chief " before disappearing in the elevator.

"What was that about?" Michael asks baffled.

"Amm… Luke has forgotten something in his car I think." Nikita shrugs her shoulders.

"Are you still buried in those papers?" Michael nodded at the conference room.

"No…I'm actually taking a break."

"That's great. " His face brightens with a smile. "Cause I need to borrow you for a while."

"What is it?"

Michael hesitates a moment before answering. " It might be something, but don't get too excited until we check it ok? One of Mary's co-workers called me this morning , saying she knows something relevant to the case but she wants to handle it discretely. I am meeting her in….20 minutes in the café on 24th street. I figured you'd wanna be there."

Nikita stares at him surprised before answering: "Yeah, I'd love to."

* * *

Once they enter the small coffee shop, they are immediately stroke by the intense aroma of coffee old wood and vanilla.

"Looks like she is not here yet."Nikita quickly scans the room, looking for anyone fitting the description of Tara Pope that Michael gave her earlier. "Let's sit."

They choose the table in the back, isolated enough to talk freely and still visible from the entrance so Tara could find them easily when she comes. It's long before lunch time so the place is not crowded, filled with people who don't rush anywhere. Sipping their coffee they wait in silence, with eyes focused on the entrance.

"Thank you for the other night. You have really helped me." Michael puts the coffee cup back on the table.

"Did you talk to Kristie?" Nikita breaks her gaze from the door to look at him.

"Yeah….We broke things off."

"What?!" She exclaims shocked, her jaw slightly dropped as she stares at him. . " Michael I didn't mean…."

"It's ok." He grins. "You have said something to me that no one before did. You told me that it's good to be egoistic once in a while."

"Oh… well… I….uh…"

"Detective Bailey? "

Their heads snap up at the young woman who approached their table. Her navy blue dress , black coat and high heels make her look a little bit odd in the old-fashioned cafeteria. She is stressed, blinking nervously as her eyes drifts from one to another.

Michael stands up and shakes her hand sending her a warm, supportive smile .That was one of the things Nikita couldn't help but admire in him.. He didn't try to scare anyone with his badge, intimidate with standard authority threats. Instead, he was reducing the distance, making sure people feel comfortable and relaxed in his presence.

"I'm detective Michael Bailey from NYPD and this is agent Nikita Mears, FBI consultant on this case. I'm glad you've called, Tara."

"FBI? Why is FBI interested in this case? " Tara Pope clenches her fingers on the purse strap, shocked that federal department is involved in the investigation.

" We are just making sure everything is handled properly, miss Pope." Nikita nods her head at the chair, silently asking her to sit " Please tell us what you know."

"It's really not my business but… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I kept something that may help solving this case." Woman takes in a deep breath, wetting her dried lips before speaking again. "I think… I think Mary Hall had an affair."

Michael and Nikita exchange surprised glances. "What makes you think that? " Nikita leans back in her chair.

" Mary was not a chatty type, always keeping to herself, but few weeks ago she became more stressed out and withdrawn than ever. Of course, I asked what happened but I never got the answer. She asked me for a favor though. Every once in a while she was disappearing from work for couple of hours. She wanted me to cover for her and I did. You have to understand that we work for 15 hours a day so it's normal that sometimes you have to take some time off. Each time she was disappearing, I saw her getting in a cab with a guy. Few weeks ago he showed up in our office. You should see her face when she noticed him. She was furious and they left quickly. They were arguing all the way to the elevators. I remember he was calling Mary : sunshine."

Nikita twitched. "Did you get a closer look at him?"

"Well.. he was tall, blonde thick hair, I'd say in late 30ties... "

"Would you be able to I.D him? " Michael asks.

"I don't know…. probably." Tara shrugs her shoulders.

Nikita feels all the blood draining form her face, her fists unknowingly clenches. When she catches Michael's concerned glance, she schools her features immediately.

"Ok, we will schedule you an appointment with our sketch artist, maybe that will help."

* * *

"I thought I can trust you Will." She storms through always open door of his apartment. "But I was clearly mistaken."

She finds him sitting in the couch, surprised and disorientated with mouth slightly open, hand hovering above the keyboard. He knits his brows."Of course you can trust me. What is going on?"

"You never leave this place. What was so important that you were regularly driving all the way up to Mary's office behind my back? "

He presses his lips together and closes the laptop screen, shrinking in his seat. "How did you find that out?"

Good. At least he is not denying it.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that NYPD knows about it and you might become a freaking suspect. Not mentioning the fact that both of you were lying to my face. "

"It's not what you think. We wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? Lying to me doesn't protect me, it betrays me."

" Nik, calm down."

"I'm hunting the man that had my parents killed, my friend paid for it with her life, and you keep things from me. How possibly can I calm down?"

" Ok, ok…. Just sit down ok?"

"Thanks, I'm good." She crosses arms over her chest.

"Two months after Mary started working for senator, she stumbled onto something that… changes the light on your parents murder case."

"What do you mean?"

"She found a file with your mother's name on it. Those were divorce documents."

Nikita decides to sit down, shaking her head in a disbelief as it could change the reality. "It's impossible, My parents were not going to divorce…."

"According to this documents they were… and your mom requested full custody."

"Why wasn't it mentioned in police report? It would be an important detail in a murder case wouldn't it?"

"Because motion was never filed into court. That was just a draft."

" So how did it end up among Kerrigan's things?"

"That's what we were trying to find out. The thing that had driven you for all these years was a memory of a happy and loving family. We didn't want to take that away from you unless we knew something concrete."

"It was not yours decision to make. What did you find?"

"Nothing." Will shrugged his shoulders. " We asked around and no one even knew your parents had any problems. Everyone thought they were a happy marriage. This document was a dead end so we decided not to tell you anything. Or actually I did. Mary still wanted to tell you."

"Show me that file."

Will wants to protest but her stern glance convinces him not to. He takes out two top drawers from his desk and reaches for an envelope sticked to the back side.

While handing her the document, Will glances at his friend concerned, aware how painful it is for her to re-open old wounds.

Nikita opens the envelope with trembling fingers, color drains from her face as she reads it's content.

" I don't believe this." She wipes her brow off trying to find any memory that would suggest her parents were having problems. That's when a thought hits her.

"Wait... the date." Nikita gasps grabbing the document once more, focusing on the detail that she missed earlier.

She looks at Will seeking the confirmation in his eyes. " This was written three days before my parents were killed."

He nodds silently. " This is the thing that haunts me ever since. I couldn't find anything though."

Nikita doesn't react, staring wide-eyed ahead. Thoughts are rushing in her mind, producing the most irrational reasons why would her mother want the divorce and the full custody over her, and most of all why would someone kill her because of it.

Or was it just a terrible coincidence?

" Thanks for showing me all this. I have to go." Nikita gets up and grabs her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work. Michael is waiting."

Will's head snaps up at his friend, flicker of surprise in his eyes as he stares at her.

"What's wrong?" Nikita asks concerned.

"Nothing. Go." He smiles at her, not commenting the fact that she has just called detective Bailey by his first name. For the first time.

She is already outside when he remembers something. Will storms out of the apartment.

"One more thing Nik…" He catches her at the elevator when short sound announces it's door open. Nikita turns her head to look at Will blocking the door with one hand.

"They broke up."

He let's out a laughter seeing as she rolls her eyes at him before disappearing in the elevator.

* * *

_" The deal is simple. You can stay here as long as you want, mi casa es su casa, and stuff like that…. But there are some rules. __If I ever find, and I mean it, a hint of drugs in your system or if even a light bulb is missing from my house, you are out. There won't be a second chance, understood? You are cutting off all your old friends as well. This is a chance for a fresh start, I'm offering you kid. Don't blow it."_

_"So, For starters, to keep your mind busy and out of the street." he places a brand new legal pad with perfectly white paper in front of her. Clean and promising. _

_"Imagine how your life could be. Your home, your family. Nothing too perfect because perfect doesn't exist. But make it real, worth fighting for. Write it all down. Think about whom do you want to become. And try to memorize it because from now on, it's you. "_

* * *

_:) please leave a review! _


	6. Part VI

_Yay, I didn't plan such quick update, but I guess this is me making up to you the long wait for the previous chapter ;)_

_Thank you soooo much for all kind reviews^^ They are a massive kick to update!_

_This is rather a very quick and short chapter, just a foretaste of the events that will come after it. __No flashbacks this time but they are certailny not over yet!_

_(A word for **soleilfrance1**: Ashes of dreams you let die is not complete yet, I have no idea when I will have time to do so, but I have it in my plans ;))_

_..._

_Enjoy :D:D_

* * *

**Part VI**

* * *

It's 7.50 p.m. and the only audible sound at the precinct is humming of the NY streets, from behind soundproof glass.

Nikita is sitting in the conference room, surrounded by the sea of papers. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun, thoughts travelling to the time, which she thought ,was nothing but perfect.

And yet her parents were about to divorce, she was about to never see her father again.

It's a known fact that when time passes, people tend to save only good memories, letting the bad ones sink into oblivion. But Nikita had nothing but best memories of her dad.

Her mind starts to sink back into childhood. Her memories are vivid as it wouldn't be 15 years but just yesterday when she saw them for the last time. Mom's always prim nails and her shiny, chestnut brown hair, Dad's deep laughter. Lion-shaped night lamp she always had switched on to protect her from the monsters. The swing her dad made on the backyard from the rope and a piece of wood. He was her hero that day.

Of course she idealized her parents, looked up to them, just like every child does. When she had lost everything, she held on to the memory of her family as the one true and normal thing in her life. And now it is tarnished into pieces. All because of one thin piece of paper full of words she wished she'd never read.

"I knew I'm going to find you here."

She is sucked back into reality by masculine voice. Her eyes drift to Michael leaning against the doorframe looking at her with concern." Tough day huh?"

"You can say that…. What are you still doing here?"

"I have sent the sketch of our suspect to all the precincts in town but no luck identifying him so far. "

She nods pensively. With just a little bit of luck they will soon find another suspect, taking Will of the hook.

Michael pushes himself off of the doorframe and walks closer to her. " I can help you with that mess if you want."

"Thank you but I am finishing for today." Her eyes flicker to the clock on the wall. It's after 8, which means she has spent here 5 unproductive hours.

She sighs, gathering up the mess and sets it in a big lumpy pile on the table. Michael is still there, doesn't twitch from the spot, observing her every move with caution.

Sometimes his face was hard to read but mostly his thoughts were obvious like they would be engraved on his forehead. Nikita usually knew what he is about to say before he would open his mouth.

Maybe it is because of trouble or the late hour, but this time, Nikita doesn't see that coming.

"Go to the dinner with me." Michael blurts out. " Go on a date with me. No hot dog stand this time. Promise. "

"Wha-What? " Nikita mumbles, her eyes blinking as she tries to wrap her mind around what she just has heard.

"No." Her voice is sharper than she intended. "I mean….. Thank you, but I don't think it's a good idea. You just got out of long relationship, you are not thinking clearly." She feels the heat creeping up her neck. " You should give yourself some time."

Nikita sees how Michael's smile weakens . He is not abashed, not even sad. He is disappointed.

"I don't need time. And neither do you. So… sorry for that, I must have been mistaken." Door click quietly when he leaves.

If Nikita thought she was confused before, now she feels more like she got out of a blender.

She sags down into the chair burying her face in hands, accidentally poking the pile of documents, which scatters all around the floor.

"Damn it." Cursing under nose, she collects them and puts back into the cartoons randomly. One piece catches her attention. Not something she wouldn't see before, but this time a silent voice in the back of her head whispers an idea.

_What if…?_

One minute she is staring at the document, brushing hair away from her face, the other she is emptying the boxes content on the floor, searching through them rapidly.

Finally knowing what is she looking for.

888

40 minutes later Nikita is standing on the river bank, a thick folder in her purse.

Clenching her fingers on the purse's strap, she paces around, too excited to calm down and sit.

The sidewalk is empty, chilly weather daunts people from their evening strolls.

"What's up, sunshine?" She sees Will heading her way. " You look like you'd win the lottery." He is wearing an old fashion down coat, way too warm for October . As a man who rarely sets a foot outside his apartment, Will doesn't need elaborate clothing.

She takes a moment to suck in a big breath before breaking the revelation to him. This is it. They finally reach the point when every piece falls into place.

Wind blows her hair into her face, but she doesn't care. Smiling widely at him she says:

"I know what Mary found. I know why my parents were murdered. " She waves the folder in her hand. "Right here we have enough evidence on Kerrigan to put him in jail for the rest of his life."

888

Man turns around the corner trying not to breathe too deeply because the smell is unbearable. Air is thick,the street very narrow full of voices, moans and humming. The part of New York where any decent citizen like himself wouldn't like to end up alone in. He passes by people sleeping on pieces of cartoon covered with plastic bags. Wincing with disgust he tightens his jacket, wonders what the hell he is doing in such place.

Coming here was an extremity. But what needs to be done, needs to be done and from his vast experience he knew one thing. If you want to do something right, do it yourself.

He looks around scanning the environment, searching for ideal candidate.

His gaze rests on a guy standing at the brazier in a too big coat, and jagged beard. The first one here, who doesn't look like a total knucklehead.

"Do you want to earn 2000 bucks? " Man approaches him but not close enough to reveal his face. He sees the homeless guy narrowing his eyes trying to see him clearer. Man moves a little bit back in the shadow and puts out the thick envelope.

That's enough to make him forget about the person and start to think about the spoils. He smiles with toothless smile, showing his blackened and cracked gums. "What do you want me to do, chief?"

* * *

_Please, review! :)_


End file.
